1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to the honeycomb structure where generation of a crack in a honeycomb segment can be reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a filter has been used to capture and remove a particulate matter (particulates) contained in exhaust gas exhausted from, for example, a diesel engine, and/or to purify the exhaust gas with a catalyst.
This filter is constituted of a pillar-shaped honeycomb structure that has a partition wall defining a plurality of cells extending from one end face to the other end face to be channels for the exhaust gas. That is, the exhaust gas that flows in from the one end face to the inside of the honeycomb structure is purified by passing through the inside of the partition wall or the like.
As such honeycomb structure, there is known a honeycomb structure where, for example, a plurality of honeycomb segments are monolithically (integrally) bonded with bonding layers (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4).    [Patent Document 1] WO2003/067041    [Patent Document 2] WO2007/069674    [Patent Document 3] WO2007/116665    [Patent Document 4] WO2008/126485